Brahmin (Fallout)
Brahmin are creatures found in the New California region of 2161 and 2241. Background Brahmin have been domesticated throughout the years since the Great War. Some brahmin can be seen wandering the Wasteland, but this is rather rare. Through their domestication, they have been used primarily for meat, milk, and their hides which are tanned to make leather. Traders often use them as pack animals. They attack by head-butting or trying to gore someone with their horns, however in the Mad Brahmins encounter, a group will charge at the Chosen One and explode on impact. Characteristics Biology As a result of the constant radiation, these formerly normal cows have sprouted a second independent head. Brahmin have eight stomachs, and male brahmin have four testicles. Their skin has turned a toasty, dusty orange-red color from the fallout exposure and their horns have become a dirty brown. In addition, their udder has increased in size. Gameplay attributes Brahmin are low level creatures and can be little more than a nuisance in the beginning of the game, if you can even find one that is hostile. In fact, most brahmin throughout the game are non-hostile and will only attack if provoked, as they are mainly found in ranches and small settlements. When they attack they run and ram into foes, swinging their horns into the body of the threat. Although their hide is thick, bullets will still penetrate and kill them rather quickly. Variants Brahmin right Regular brahmin are durable creatures, although far from aggressive seeing as they are domesticated beasts of burden. |proto = |xp =80 |hp =35 |healing rate =2 |ac =24 |sequence =6 |ap =7 |melee damage =7 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =20 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =80 |hp =35 |healing rate =2 |ac =4 |sequence =6 |ap =7 |melee damage =7 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =20 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Large brahmin right Brahmins that are larger than the standard Brahmin, therefore dealing more damage. |proto = |xp =90 |hp =40 |healing rate =3 |ac =26 |sequence =10 |ap =8 |melee damage =12 |crit chance =5 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =20 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Angry brahmin right Angry brahmin are brahmin with a mean streak, and won't hesitate to attack unwary victims. |proto = |xp =150 |hp =70 |healing rate =1 |ac =22 |sequence =10 |ap =8 |melee damage =4 |crit chance =5 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Weak brahmin Weak brahmin are feeble from sickness or famine, and pose a far smaller threat to travellers than the angry - or even normal - brahmin. |proto = |xp =40 |hp =30 |healing rate =1 |ac =1 |sequence =6 |ap =6 |melee damage =1 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =20 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Wild brahmin right Wild brahmin are undomesticated creatures, who roam the large steppes of the wastes in large herds. |proto = |xp =120 |hp =65 |healing rate =1 |ac =21 |sequence =10 |ap =8 |melee damage =7 |crit chance =5 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Appearances These brahmins appear in Fallout and Fallout 2. See also * Brahmin Herd - special encounter in Fallout. * Mad Brahmins - special encounter in Fallout 2. Category:Fallout creatures Category:Brahmin ru:Брамин